Slumber Party Massacre III (1990) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = November 15th, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Juliette |dull_machete: = Frank |profanity = Yes}} Overview The opening credits show a montage of photos. The final image shows a still black-and-white photograph of an unknown man with a young boy. Then, it cuts to a group of friends playing volleyball at a Los Angeles beach. Jackie is a high school senior throwing a slumber party that night. When they leave the beach, one of the girls, Sarah, gets into her car and is brutally drilled from behind the seat. Jackie is driven home by Frank, her love interest. Inside her house is Morgan, her next door neighbor, who thought it was an open house. An apparently nervous Morgan then leaves. That night, Jackie's friends, Diane, Maria, Juliette, Janine, and Susie, arrive for the party. When two of the girls playfully perform a striptease, Frank and two other boys, Tom and Michael, scare them. Jackie angrily tells the guys to leave. Meanwhile, a weirdo from the beach two girls spotted earlier spies on them from outside. Frank and Tom go get something for the girls while Michael goes to apologize for scaring them. Michael encounters a masked killer, who impales him with a "house for sale" sign post. Another boy, Duncan, bribes a pizza delivery girl and delivers the pizzas to the girls. Walking down the street, the pizza girl is chased and murdered by the same killer. At the house, Jackie and Diane see the weirdo outside and call the police, but he thinks it is a prank. The girls let Frank and Tom inside, and Ken, Juliette's love interest, appears right behind them. Meanwhile, the weirdo sneaks into the basement. Upstairs, after Juliette and Ken have sex, Ken leaves and Juliette is electrocuted in the bathtub. Soon, Maria goes upstairs and finds Juliette dead in a closet. As Ken and Tom run to find help, they stop by a lumberyard to get more weapons. Ken whacks Tom with a sledgehammer, before slicing into his legs with a chainsaw. Back at the house, Jackie and Frank find the weirdo dead in the basement. Ken goes to a van where the dead bodies, and the drill are. Ken is revealed to be the killer. Back at the house, Ken barges in and kills both Duncan and Frank in a struggle. Janine and Maria run to the door but Ken injures Maria and she flees. Janine jumps through the glass door and Ken drills her in the back, killing her. Ken goes upstairs where he finds Susie in a closet and knocks her unconscious. Downstairs, Jackie shoots Ken with a spear gun and the revived Susie throws bleach into his face, blinding him. He, again, hits Maria with his drill. She collapses and Ken kills her. Still blinded, Jackie and Susie knock the drill away from him, while Diane whacks him until he is unconscious. Ken soon wakes up with his vision returning and thinks back to his insane Uncle Billy. He then jumps up and stabs Diane to death. As Susie holds him down, Jackie viciously drills Ken to death, finally killing him. Jackie and Susie leave the scene as a police officer knocks on the door. The final shot is the same photo from the beginning, revealed to be Uncle Billy and a young Ken. It then fades out and the credits roll. Deaths Counted Deaths * Sarah - Drilled through back. * Michael - Stabbed in torso w/ sign post. * Pizza Delivery Gal - Drilled against the ground. * Juliette - Electrocuted in bathtub w/ vibrator. * Tom - Feet cut off w/ chainsaw. * Beach Weirdo - Found dead with...stake? in his mouth. * Duncan - Stomach slashed w/ drill. * Frank - Smacked in the face w/ drill. * Janine - Crashed through window, drilled to death. * Maria - Drilled through chest. * Ken - Drilled all to hell by Jackie. * Diane - Stabbed a coupla times by Ken. Non Counted Deaths * Officer Billy Sybil - Killed himself. Category:Kill Counts